The Kaitlin Chronicles
'The Kaitlin Chronicles '''is a live-action and CGI mix show that airs exclusively on The Phineasnferb Channel. It is produced by Uptown Productions, which also works on ''The Thundermans ''on Nickelodeon, and Warner Bros. Television. The animation is done by OuiDo Productions, who also works on ''Sonic Boom ''on Cartoon Network. The show premiered on Thanksgiving Day 2015. The show focuses on a young girl named Kaitlin who goes on adventures through high school with her friends and other students throughout her school. Seasons The show currently has five seasons ordered by The Phineasnferb Channel. These seasons are updated regularly on Netflix and Hulu as well. The first season will include 26 episodes, the second season will have 32 episodes, the third season will have 28 episodes, the fourth season will have 30 episodes, and the fifth season will have 40 episodes. Season 1 To celebrate the premiere of the show, the network aired new episodes all week during its premiere week. The show was already a huge success after that week. This season will contain an hour-long season finale. Season 2 This season alone will contain three one-hour long specials. These will be a Halloween special, a special where Kaitlin becomes in charge of the school, and a season finale where Kaitlin's friends desert her. Season 3 Based on the Season 2 hour-long finale, the third season was confirmed. The season will contain two hour-long specials: a musical and a cartoon crossover season premiere. There will also be a two-part season finale. Season 4 Shockingly, the season three finale hints at a fourth season, thus confirming the fourth season. This season will contain 30 episodes. There will be two hour-long specials, and a two part special. The hour long specials will be about the 100th episode and when Kaitlin and Savannah go on an adventure around the world and the two-parter will be a space adventure. Season 5 Season 4 was intended to be the final season of the show, but due to high fan demand and popularity, the show was renewed for a fifth season. The season will have 40 episodes, making it the longest season in production thus far. This was confirmed to be the final season of the show. This is the first season that contains episodes that don't premiere on a weekly basis. The season will contain three hour-long specials. One where the gang climbs Mount Everest, a beach party special, and an apocalyptic/graduation season/series finale. [[The Kaitlin Movie|''The Kaitlin Movie]] A TV movie based off of The Kaitlin Chronicles ''is a definite plan from the producers. This movie is set to premiere with the season two premiere episode "Immortal." A sequel is planned to premiere sometime in mid-Season 4. ''Kaitlin's Cuts A Kaitlin Chronicles ''animated spin-off was created for more of the animated show viewers. The spin-off is called ''Kaitlin's Cuts. ''It is a series of five-minute animated shorts that are based off the original series. These shorts began airing halfway through the first season. They premiered after the episode "Driving Gone Wrong." Merchandising A number of products based off the ''Kaitlin Chronicles ''were released. DVDs * ''Kaitlin Chaos!: A DVD that features the first six episodes of Season 1 (January 14, 2016) * Hot Times In High School: A DVD that features the next six episodes of Season 1 (March 20, 2016) * The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Complete First Season: A DVD featuring all 26 episodes from Season 1 (June 27, 2016) * The Kaitlin Movie: The DVD release of "The Kaitlin Movie." Includes 5 bonus episodes: "The Hardest Test Ever", "Green With Envy", "When the Going Gets Rough", "Twitter Trouble", and "Camping Gone Wrong" (September 8, 2016) Books * The Kaitlin Comic: A graphic novel that adapts "High School Troubles" and "The Story About Katie" (December 18, 2015) * The Kaitlin Comic, Vol 2: A graphic novel that adapts "Shining Like a Diamond" and "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" (January 27, 2016) * Heating Up In High School: A chapter book that adapts "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" and "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" (February 7, 2016) Video Games * The Kaitlin Chronicles (video game): A video game adaption of the hit TV show (September 12, 2016) Clothes * Kaitlin T-shirts, sweatshirts (January 5, 2016) Food * Kellogg's Kaitlin Chronicles fruit snacks (March 2, 2016) Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles